Almost a Near Miss
by TertiaryRaiths
Summary: The fight in Balin's Tomb with a twist...what if that troll hadn't missed when he was swinging the chain at Legolas? Rated T to be safe.
1. An IllTimed Disaster

**Tolkien's Lord of the Rings is NOT mine. I am just borrowing it for a while.**

**Note: This story is derived from the ever famous question, 'What if?' I was watching the Fellowship of the Ring and saw that cave troll whipping the chain at Legolas and it was like, 'What if the troll didn't keep missing?'**

Legolas jumped to avoid the chain; but the troll brought it back quickly for a creature of its size. He leapt back, but had either misjudged the length of the chain or the closeness of the troll, because the troll didn't miss. The chain caught him around the waist and flung him into the wall. Stars exploded in his vision. The troll snapped his chain back into a pillar. Legolas heard someone scream...it took the Elf a moment to realize it was him before he passed out.

Aragorn heard a cry of pain and turned around. The troll was dragging his chain towards him. Legolas was entangled in it. "Legolas!" he shouted.

"Strider!" Aragorn turned around. The hobbits, to include Frodo, were huddled together, surrounded by orcs. His duty was to the Ringbearer.

"Boromir!" he yelled. The man turned around. "Legolas!" Boromir frowned, and looked around for the Elf. When he saw the Mirkwood prince's predicament, he started fighting his way over to the troll. Aragorn ran towards the hobbits.

Boromir slashed his sword across the troll's leg; it roared and whipped the chain at him. _Sorry, Legolas, sorry, _Boromir thought with a wince as the chain and Elf hit the ground behind him. Boromir grabbed the Elf's arm; and was pulled up into the air. Legolas groaned as Boromir's full weight was put on his arm. The troll shook the chain, and Boromir fell off.

"Look!" Merry shouted. Boromir fell to the ground and scrambled to his feet, away from the troll as it swung the chain. "The Elf!" The hobbits bravely ran forward to attack the troll.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted.

Aragorn ran over to the troll. He grabbed the chain; the troll swung it up over his back to bring it down on Gimli. Aragorn slid down the chain and grabbed Legolas, the momentum of his fall freeing the Elf.

The Fellowship hewed at the troll until it crashed forward, stone dead. There was a moment of silence, where the only sound was that of everyone trying to catch their breath. Aragorn rolled Legolas over.

"Is he-" Merry asked. The hobbits looked at Aragorn expectantly.

"He's alive," Aragorn said finally. He didn't bother to say what he was thinking- _for now._

"Come, we cannot delay!" Boromir cried.

Aragorn picked Legolas up and draped him over his shoulders. Then the Fellowship fled into the deep of Moria.


	2. Out of Moria

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (the bit where Tolkien's stuff is not my stuff)**

**Note: It's probably not EXACTLY like the movie in what they say or do, but it's not EXACTLY the movie now, is it?**

The Fellowship ran through the dwarven halls. Shrill voices and rasping cries echoed in the stillness as goblins poured from every crack, crawling down from the ceiling to surround the Fellowship in seconds. Aragorn wished he could at least go down fighting, but burdened with Legolas the way he was he couldn't draw his sword. A red light, like a campfire, only bigger, started to shine. The orcs looked around; they could sense the creatures' confusion. The orcs started screaming and fleeing back to their hiding places as the red light spread down the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn heard Gandalf say, " The Balrog of Morgoth. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Elves didn't weigh much, but any weight that was as awkwardly large as Legolas made it hard to run. Boromir took Legolas from him and ran after the others. The Gondorian passed all of them. He cried out suddenly as he vanished down a set of stairs.

"Strider! Strider, help!" Sam yelled. Aragorn pushed past Gimli and Gandalf. The hobbits were clinging to Boromir by the strap that secured his shield to his back. Aragorn grabbed the man under the arms and heaved, pulling him back. Gimli helped him pull Boromir back onto the stairs.

"I didn't see...that gap," Boromir panted. Aragorn was relieved to see he still held Legolas.

"You did well, Boromir." He turned to the hobbits. "As did you all."

Gandalf was the first to leap the chasm.

"Gandalf, the hobbits...they cannot jump so far, and Boromir cannot carry them!" Gimli called. Gandalf frowned. The bridge shuddered; arrows glanced off the stone from hidden goblin archers.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, the shrill sound of panic in his voice. Gandalf closed his eyes. A shimmering blue-tinged bridge appeared. One by one, they hurried across it.

Boromir passed Legolas onto Aragorn again. Gandalf grabbed Aragorn by the shoulder.

"Gandalf?"

"Lead them on, Aragorn."

Aragorn's eyes widened as he realized the implication of the wizard's words.

"Go!" Gandalf shouted.

The Fellowship rushed across the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. Aragorn wobbled his way across, Legolas's weight making him unbalanced. Gandalf crossed last.

Aragorn tried to run back to help Gandalf, but the wizard fell into the black abyss.

"NOOOO!!!!" Frodo screamed. Boromir ushered the hobbits out. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and pushed him up the stairs, out of Moria into the sunlight. The hobbits collapsed, sobbing.

Aragorn laid Legolas down and took a good look at him. The elf's blonde hair had blood in it from a gash on his forehead, and Aragorn was sure that at least one of his ribs was broken, in addition to all the bruises and cuts.

"Boromir, I need bandages and water," he said over his shoulder.

"Aragorn, we cannot delay. These hills will be swarming with orcs by nightfall!"

"Boromir-'

"Aragorn, you may be the lost King of Gondor, but you are NOT my King yet. I will not jeopardize the Quest for the Elf's sake!"

"Let's move," Aragorn growled finally.

Boromir and Gimli pulled the hobbits to their feet.

"Aragorn?"

"Frodo?"

"Will he be alright?"

Aragorn looked at the hobbit's miserable, tear-stained face. "We're going to Lorien. The Lady who lives there can help him."

The Fellowship started moving, one member dead and another badly wounded. Aragorn hoped they wouldn't be too late.


	3. Into Lorien

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (the bit where Tolkien's stuff is not my stuff)**

**Note: It's probably not EXACTLY like the movie in what they say or do, but it's not EXACTLY the movie now, is it? I've also never seen the extended version, so... Also, sorry if the elvish comes only in splatters here and there (or doesn't make any sense!), I don't really speak it very well yet.**

* * *

The Fellowship's movement was agonizingly slow through the rugged lands. Everyone was nervously subdued; every sound made them sure the orcs were behind them, but they mourned the loss of Gandalf in the solitude of their own hearts.

Legolas was not showing any signs of waking, though the sun was beginning its westward descent in the sky. The elf wasn't heavy, but Aragorn often gave him into the care of Boromir so he could help the hobbits (and, though the dwarf would never admit it, Gimli) over the rougher patches of land. Aragorn was worried about Legolas, mostly because every rattling breath he took sounded like it could have been his last. The ragged, weary little group sped up when Lorien came into sight, when the sky was barely touched with the last rays of the dying sun.

When they entered the forest, Aragorn looked around; he had heard no entrance into Lorien went unnoticed. Sure enough, elves appeared out of the darkness, arrows aimed at the Fellowship.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

"Haldir o Lorien. Henio aniron, boe ammen i dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin. Legolas is in dire need of your Lady's healing arts," Aragorn said in elvish.

The hobbits thought the elf who was clearly the leader's face was expressionless, but Aragorn watched Haldir's eyes flicker over the body of his elven kin and fill with worry.

"A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen," Haldir replied.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli called.

Haldir shifted his attention to the dwarf. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," he said so everyone could hear and understand him. "Come. She is waiting."

* * *

Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.

Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.


	4. Off to See the Lady

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (the bit where Tolkien's stuff is not my stuff)**

**Note: See previous chapters**

* * *

Aragorn walked up by Haldir, leaving Legolas with Boromir.

"The Halfling carries a great evil with him," the elf said in a low tone.

"Where else could we go? We escaped Moria at the loss of Gandalf. Legolas was badly injured by a troll. I was afraid he would not survive."

Aragorn put a hand out, halting Haldir. "I made the decision I though was best."

"I would disagree, Aragorn, if the son of Thranduil's life did not hang in the balance," Haldir snapped.

* * *

Aragorn rejoined the rest of the Fellowship. "He is not happy with the Ring's presence, but we will be granted safe passage," he told the others. Boromir shifted Legolas's weight in his arms; Aragorn took the burden of the Mirkwood elf again. The hobbits clustered together, conversing quietly and casting uneasy glances at the elf who was their guide. Gimli stayed back with the hobbits, looked around for more elves. Boromir walked with Aragorn at the head of their little group.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien," Araognr replied.

"Will this-Lady be able to do anything for Legolas?"

"We will see."

"Aragorn?" Pippin called. "Why are the Elves living in trees?"

* * *

**Sorry twas so short, the next one will be longer.**


	5. Care Provided

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (the bit where Tolkien's stuff is not my stuff) Gilthol of Lorien is, though he has only a cameo.**

**Note: See previous chapters**

* * *

The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien descended the steps, dazzling the Fellowship's tired eyes. 

"Eight there are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him," Lord Celeborn said. Galadriel shifted her gaze to Aragorn, who made no attempt to hide the truth from her.

"He has fallen into shadow," she breathed, grief entering her voice. Aragorn nodded his head slightly. Galadriel's gaze fell on the Mirkwood elf in Aragorn's arms.

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all." The Lady's eyes met Boromir's, who flinched and started to tremble.

"Yet hope remains, while company is true." Her eyes now travelled to Sam and lingered for a moment.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled!" Galadriel said suddenly in a slightly brighter tone, looking at all of them. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. I will see to the care of your wounded companion. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She gazed intently at Frodo, then turned to an elf standing off the the side. "Gilthol."

The elf, Gilthol, started walking down the stairs, then gestured to the Fellowship to follow him.

"Estel, we will take Legolas," Lord Celeborn told Aragorn.

"Lord, I could not bear to give Legolas into the care of another without knowing where he was and how he was to be cared for."

"Very well," Lady Galadriel said.

Aragorn followed Celeborn and Galadriel to a small elf house in the trees, in easy sight of their own home.

"Lay him there, Estel," Celeborn commanded, pointing at the bed.

"Estel, go. Bathe and eat and rest. Legolas will be here in the morning."

"Lady Galadriel-"

"Go," Celeborn ordered.

Aragorn laid Legolas down as ordered. "Belain na lay, mellon-nin," Aragorn whispered, then let another elf lead him to the rest of the Fellowship, leaving Legolas in the care of the Lord and Lady of the Woods.

* * *

Okay, I lied. This chapter is short, too. 


	6. Asking Questions

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (the bit where Tolkien's stuff is not my stuff) Gilthol of Lorien is, though he has only a cameo.**

**Note: See previous chapters**

* * *

"I wish we knew what they were singing," Sam sighed as the hobbits listened to the elves in the trees raise their voices in hauntingly beautiful song. 

"A lament for Gandalf," Aragorn explained. "He was a friend of these elves."

"What happened to Legolas?" Pippin asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I left him with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"Will he be alright?" Frodo asked.

"We will see in the morning."

Aragorn left them and went to Boromir.

"How is Legolas?" the Gondorian queried.

"I do not know."

"Were you friends?"

"For many years. I met him when I was attacked by a group of orcs. Legolas was tracking that same party out of Mirkwood, and came to my rescue. He saved my life." Aragorn took a deep breath.

"Rest, Boromir. These borders are well protected."

"Sleep will elude me here...for a little while longer," Boromir said with a weak smile.

Aragorn meant to question further, but he was suddenly so exhausted his bones ached and a roaring noise filled his ears. Aragorn staggered to his sleeping place and collapsed in relief. He was literally asleep before his head hit the rolled-up cloak that served as his pillow.

* * *

Hi, a short one again, just filling the gaps, here. There was an elvish phrase in the last chapter; Belain na le, mellon-nin. It means, the Valar be with you, my friend. SOOOO sorry about that. 


	7. Come Back

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (the bit where Tolkien's stuff is not my stuff) Gilthol of Lorien is, though he has only a cameo.**

**Note: See previous chapters**

* * *

Aragorn woke to early morning sunlight tricking through the leaves high overhead. He sat up, disoriented for a moment. Then memories of yesterday came rushing in. He climbed to his feet. The elf who had led the Fellowship last night, Gilthol, approached his cautiously, wary of the wild-eyed human. 

"Estel?" he said carefully.

"Yes?"

"Lady Galadriel is waiting for you."

"Waiting? Where? Why? Take me there," Aragorn demanded.

* * *

"Estel," Galadriel greeted him. 

"Legolas, where is he, what has happened?"

"His condition worsened early this morning. He has fallen deeper into shadow than I have ever seen an elf do while he yet lives. The elven prince is bound to this world by some unknown power."

"Let me see him."

The Lady led him back to the little elf house. Legolas lay inside. His skin was deathly white, and cold to the touch. He looked as though he was already dead. Aragorn clasped one of the elf's hands in his own.

"Lady, do you have any athelas here?"

Galadriel stepped outside, and came back in a while with athelas. Aragonr had put a pot of water over a small fire. He took the plant with murmured thanks and crushed it in his hand, dropping it into the hot water. A fresh scent filled the room.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Thrandulion, come back to the world of the living," Aragorn said under his breath, closing his eyes. "Return from the shadow, mellon-nin, return to those who love you. Please, Legolas, do not abandon these lands, do not leave us who depend on you." Aragorn took a deep breath, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. "Don't leave me, mellon-nin, I don't know what I'd do without you."

All of the arts and skills he had learned from Elrond were nearly useless here, all but one. Aragorn shared his strength with Legolas, providing the elf with the will to return from the shadow into which he had fallen. Aragorn began to despair as he got no response from Legolas, even as he walked the shadows of death himself to find the Mirkwood elf and bring him back.

"Goheno nin, Legolas," Aragorn said finally. "Forgive my weakness."

The elf's long, slender fingers tightened around his own. Aragorn opened his eyes slowly, hardly daring to hope.

* * *

son of Thranduil.

Forgive me, my friend.

What am I gonna do with Legolas? Hmmmm...


	8. Out of the Shadow & Getting some Answers

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (the bit where Tolkien's stuff is not my stuff) Gilthol of Lorien is, though he has only a cameo.**

**Note: See previous chapters. Curse my insomnia, it's three in the morning and I can't stop writing!**

* * *

Groggy blue eyes gazed back at him.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried. "Man mathach?"

"Lhaew," Legolas confessed. "Hannon le, Aragorn. I anor hilol."

"No ce ammaer ab lu thent, mellon-nin," Aragorn replied, unable to stop smiling.

"Go, Estel, and be with your friends." Galadriel told Aragorn. "You did well." She kissed Aragorn's brow.

* * *

"Strider! Strider!" The hobbits were wandering, calling his name. Aragorn turned to Gilthol. "Hannon le," he said quietly. The elf nodded and left.

"Good morning," Aragorn greeted the hobbits.

"Strider!" Sam cried. " I thought you'd gone off and been eaten by them orcs for sure!"

"These borders are well protected, Sam."

"Didja see the elf? Mister Legolas, I mean," the little hobbit asked.

"I did."

"Is he going to be alright?" Merry asked.

"He is," Aragorn replied with a smile.

"When are we leaving? Can we stay here?" Pippin queried.

"Legolas will recover quickly. We will not be here much longer."

"Can we see him?" Frodo asked.

"We will see," Aragorn answered.

* * *

The next afternoon found Aragorn smoking a pipe and gazing out over Lothlorien.

"Mae govannen, Aragorn."

Aragorn jumped and turned. "Legolas! I did not expect you to be standing for at least another day, let alone walking!"

"Gilthol helped me down here. Lady Galadriel is a strong healer."

The hobbits came around the tre.

"Mister Legolas!" Sam shouted. "You're all right!"

The other hobbits, Boromir, and even Gimli started asking the elf how he felt, when he would be better, and telling him all about Lorien.

"I have heard nothing of the remainder of the trip through Moria. Where is Mithrandir?" Legolas asked.

A hush came over the Fellowship. Legolas looked at each subdued face in turn, his gentle smile fading.

"Aragorn, sen tir? Mithrandir is..."

"He fell fighting the Balrog," Aragorn admitted quietly.

Legolas's face twisted with grief; the Fellowship averted their eyes. The pain of Gandalf's loss was still fresh in all their minds, and seeing the mind-numbing pain on Legolas's face tore at healing wounds.

"Legolas, he knew what he was doing."

"What _was_ he doing? A BALROG? Ai, Mithrandir," Legolas groaned.

"Legolas, look at their faces. The pain is still fresh in their hearts, look into their eyes. You and I cannot burden them with our grief as well," Aragorn said sharply in the grey tongue.

Legolas straightened. "Hannon le, Aragorn."

"Glassen, Legolas."

The others sensed the mourning was over and looked back at Legolas and Aragorn.

"When do you think you'll be well?" Frodo asked.

"In a day, maybe two," Legolas replied. "Tell me everything I've missed."

All the hobbits started talking, with Gimli throwing in the occasional correction. Aragorn and Boromir interpreted the story the four voices, each fighting to be heard, were trying to tell.

"After you got caught, see, Aragorn and Boromir ran to help you..."

* * *

How do you feel?

Ill. Thank you, Aragorn. The sun is shining. (in other words, he is back from the shadow.)

May you be better soon, my friend.

Well met, Aragorn.

Aragorn, is this true?

Thank you, Aragorn.

My pleasure.

See? Legolas is fine. Don't hurt me, don't sue, I didn't kill him. See? See?


End file.
